Finding new and better treatments for mental health disorders requires ongoing clinical research, however too few Americans are choosing to participate in mental health studies. This is due in part to a number of misconceptions about research held by the general public. Providing basic information about the research process to individuals living with mental illness and their families will increase understanding an contribute to informed decision-making about research participation. To address this need, Terra Nova will collaborate with community-research experts in Alaska and Missouri to develop and rigorously test the multimedia Family Partnerships in Mental Health Research program, designed for facilitated group or individual viewing. This program will include a video/dvd, a family booklet, a program guide, fact sheets, and outreach kit, and e-learning platform including an informational patient website and a professional discussion forum. The Family Partnerships program will help dispel misconceptions about research that currently exist in the general public, fill an important niche in the research education market and contribute to the NIMH mission of reducing the burden of mental illness through research by encouraging participation in a well informed thoughtful manner.